When the last tear drop falls
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: Tsubasa x OC... Opposite attracts!What more can I say? Sorry for Tsubasa and Misaki fans! please read and review! Easy with the flames guys!
1. Getting to know each other

**Gakuen Alice**

**When the last tear drop falls**

**By:**

**Laurasia MoonShadow**

Summary: Tsubasa being a rebel student gets into trouble always. Girls find him scary and all ignores him. But one timid girl, who is in his class, always looks up to him. She liked him ever since the day Tsubasa rescued her from bullies of their class. Will she ever tell him how much she likes him?

Chapter 1: Getting to know each other

It was time for the mixed class again. Tsubasa came in late for his class and as always Misaki scolds him in front of everybody… in front of his close friends... in front of her.

Kumiko Tsubame is his classmates ever since elementary. She is a quiet and reserved type and guys bullies her. Misaki is one of her best buds at that class, she would always tell Misaki her deepest secrets and Misaki, being a loyal and an understanding friend gives her best advices.

Tsubasa sat beside Kumiko, thanks to Misaki, who told Mikan to seat beside her and not Kumiko. Kumiko was nervous and excited as well. She wanted to talk to him, but she's too shy to speak up, except if she wants to recite.

Classes are ending soon, Kumiko thought of it for almost the entire class time. She looked at Tsubasa, who is busy scribbling something on his black notebook. She swallowed her pride and when she was about to tap him on his shoulder, someone threw a spitball straight on her forehead. It was Shirou, the guy who always barrow her homework and money.

She looked at Shirou boringly and then again to Tsubasa, who was looking at her awkwardly.

"Do you want something?" Tsubasa asked looking at the spitball on her forehead. "You have something on your forehead!" he said in a low tone.

Kumiko wiped off the disgusting thing on her forehead and she just smiled. She pointed on his eraser.

"Can I borrow your eraser for a while?" Kumiko smiled.

Tsubasa raised his eyebrow and he threw it to Kumiko, who caught it with both hands. She bowed down to thank and started erasing her scribbles on top of her paper. After it she returned his eraser back.

A few minutes later the class ended peacefully. Misaki and Mikan came up to Tsubasa to ask him if he had learned something new that day. Kumiko couldn't stop gazing at him, how she loved to be in Misaki's position. How lucky she would be if Tsubasa could be her friend.

Evening came…

It was time for dinner; everyone is at the dining hall eating his or her provided star class food. Misaki sat beside Tsubasa, who ate his food boringly. After he finished eating his food and drinking his drink, he left the dining hall and proceeded to his favorite spot in the campus, the old tree standing beside a pond.

Kumiko however is walking alone at the campus, gazing at the crescent moon and the glittering skies. Her red shoulder length hair dangling with the soft breeze and her arms swaying forwards and backwards.

Tsubasa saw her walking beside his favorite spot and thought of playing a silly trick on her. She didn't sensed him sneaking up to her, so she just continued reminiscing. When she was about to take a step forward, she felt her body numb that she cannot walk or move a muscle.

"Got you!" Tsubasa was standing at her back. She recognized his voice and she began to blush, luckily it was dark that he couldn't see her blushes.

"Tsubasa-kun…" she spoke softly.

He let her shadow go and walked in front of her. Kumiko smiled and continued to walk… walk away from him because of a sudden urge to escape.

"Hey! Where are you going anyways?" Tsubasa asked. Kumiko turned around and saw him up on the tree looking down on her. She blushed lightly. "I was just on my way to my room." She replied, playing with her fingers.

"Is that it? Will you join me up here?" Tsubasa asked, pointing at an empty branch beside him. "I feel lonely!" he lied and smiled mischievously.

Kumiko smiled, happy that he asked her to join him. The problem is… she can't climb a tree. She was too scared that she would fall and break every bones of her slim body.

"You're Kumiko right, the girl beside me at class today, right?" he asked, leaning on the tree trunk and swaying his right arm.

Kumiko looked at the moon above and nodded. "Yes"

Tsubasa looked down on her again and sat up. "Well, are you going to join me here or what?" he asked again.

Kumiko shook her head. "I can't climb a tree, I don't know how to-…" she replied shyly.

Kumiko stared at his beautiful eyes and looked away. "I'll just sit down on the grass beneath you." She added, sitting down on the soft foam grass.

Tsubasa looked at her from above, he liked her eyes ever since. Her green round eyes matched the color of her silky hair perfectly. It suits her quite well! He climbed down and sat beside her. Kumiko looked at him thunder struck and she stood up. Tsubasa giggled.

"Don't be shy, just sit down beside me…" he said in a low tone and smiling radiantly.

Kumiko blushed, she took a sit beside him and they both stared at the pond in front of them. They heard water splash because of the fishes swimming on its surface. Kumiko felt a bit happy and content. She felt secure around him and opened a conversation.

"Are you and Misaki, boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked shyly.

Tsubasa looked at her and started to laugh real hard. "Me and Misaki, you're kidding right? We are just close friends, she's my childhood friend and she's older by months and I don't like tough girls like her." He exclaimed.

"Then what do you like about girls?" Kumiko asked, looking at him with curious looking eyes.

"Me? I like girls who are reserved and well mannered. Girls who are pretty of course and sweet. I don't like tough girls and superior ones. I like girls like you!" he exclaimed and giggled.

Kumiko's eyes widened like plates, her heart began to beat real fast and she felt weak and numb. She flushed and her words stammered.

"You.. Umm. Like girls.. like.. Me?" she asked frantically.

Tsubasa nodded and stood up. "Yeah! I like girls like you… quiet and shy, well mannered, funny and smart like you. Maybe someday I'll fall in love with you!" he smiled.

Kumiko couldn't believe herself, Tsubasa liked her than Misaki, than the girls, who are sexy and gorgeous. She looked away from his gaze and stood up too. _"I wish you were right! I wish you could fall in love with me!"_ she told herself.

Tsubasa yawned and stretched his arms wide. He looked at Kumiko, who was staring at him. "Let's go back to the dormitory!" he asked and walked ahead, Kumiko followed, looking at him… looking at his back and how his hair moves with the breeze. She smiled and walked faster that she reached him and walked beside him. Kumiko then suddenly sneezed. She blushed with embarrassment.

"Excuse me! The wind is getting on my colds!" she braced herself with her arms. Tsubasa then took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "Take it!" he said. Kumiko looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Tsubasa-kun" she said shyly and softly.

"Hey! Well you cut the 'kun' off" he grinned. "I feel awkward if people address me with 'kun'" he smiled.

"Then what will I call you?" Kumiko asked, tucking the jacket tightly on her.

"Tsubasa would be enough" he replied. "And yeah, can I call you Kumi… as of now you're my close friend and Kumi sounds good on you!" he smiled. Kumiko nodded. "That's okay too!" she giggled. "That's fine with me, Tsubasa-kun!" and she smiled shyly.

**Please review! I'll update soon! )**


	2. Saving you

**Gakuen Alice**

**When the last teardrop falls**

**By:**

**Laurasia MoonShadow**

**Chapter 2: Saving you**

Tsubasa and Misaki were walking at the corridor near their class, when they saw Kumiko being bullied again by Shirou and his gang. They were throwing crumpled papers at her, because she won't give them her homework for math class.

"Cut it out!" Kumiko shouted, reaching for her homework, which was being thrown around.

Tsubasa walked up to them, Misaki followed. Misaki used her Doppelganger Alice and beat up Shirou's gang. Tsubasa grabbed Kumiko's homework from Shirou and he just glared at him. He didn't even use his Alice, why on earth will he use his Alice for a pathetic guy like Him!

Shirou death glared Tsubasa and just run off to catch up with his gang, who were all beaten up by Misaki herself. Tsubasa turned to face Kumiko, who was being comforted by Misaki.

"Here" he handed her already torn homework at the sobbing Kumiko. Kumiko reached for her homework and placed it inside her bag. She wiped the tears from her face and eyes and walked off.

"Poor girl, always being bullied by those jerks!" Misaki exclaimed, looking at Kumiko, who was walking inside her class, their class.

The school bell rang and math class has begun. Everyone was busy chatting about his or her homework, which was really difficult. Kumiko settled herself peacefully on her seat and placed her homework on top of her table. She looked at her torn paper and sighed. The teacher will definitely scold her; a teardrop fell from her eyes to her homework.

"Hey! Here!" Kumiko looked at the person, who offered her a tissue. It was Tsubasa. She shook her head and placed her head on top of her table. "I'm fine! Please leave me alone." She said softly. Tsubasa walked off.

The teacher went inside and told them to pass their homework forward. After all the papers were in and at the teacher's hand, Kumiko began to worry. The teacher looked at her direction and showed her paper in front of everyone. Kumiko blushed.

"What's the meaning of this, miss Tsubame? Is this a joke? What happened to your darn paper?" the teacher asked angrily.

Kumiko stood up frantically. She bowed down to apologize, but when she was about to explain, Tsubasa stood up, which made everyone's attention focus at him.

"Sorry sir, I played a silly joke at Kumiko and I accidentally torn her homework!" he bowed down and looked at Kumiko and smiled.

The teacher looked at Kumiko and raises his right brow. "Is this true, miss Tsubame?"

Kumiko looked at Tsubasa's direction, who nodded his head. She turned to face the teacher and nodded her head slowly. "We're sorry sir!" Kumiko exclaimed.

The teacher walked up to Tsubasa. "Now Tsubasa, I guess you know what your punishment is?" the teacher asked.

"I'll just sit down and forget about it!" he smiled mischievously. Everyone laughed.

"Darn boy! Do me a five hundred word essay about this!" he showed the paper to him. Tsubasa sweat dropped. "That's unfair!" he blurted out. The teacher narrowed his eyes. "Or do you want a one thousand word essay!" the teacher asked. Tsubasa shook his head and sat down. "Five hundred word essay is enough!"

It was now time for P.E. class. Everyone changed into their P.E. uniform and went to the field. The teacher told them to group into five teams with five members. They were all going to play the famous "Alice Volleyball".

The teacher first called Tsubasa's team, which, is made up of Misaki, Akemi, Sakura, Kumiko and Tsubasa, they are fighting against Shirou's team, which obviously made up of his gang. Shirou was grinning at Kumiko, who looked away.

All were in their position; the teacher blew her whistle and the game started. First, Shirou's going to serve the ball, it was falling straight at Tsubasa who jumped up and spiked it real hard that noone was able to catch it. A point goes to Tsubasa's team. All were going well when Shirou came up with a plan. Sakura served the ball and landed down to Rae, who threw it to Shirou. Shirou spiked it real hard and Misaki caught it. The spike was real strong and Misaki fell on the ground, Kumiko run up to her. Shirou's plan was going too well. He reached for the ball, used his Alice of full strength and was going straight to Kumiko's direction, straight to her face.

"Look out!" Misaki saw the ball going straight at Kumiko. Kumiko saw the ball almost near her and she was too scared to dodge it or spike it. She fell on the ground and covered her face with her hands. Shirou giggled.

"Hit her!" Shirou shouted. His gang was laughing teasingly.

"Nooooo!" Kumiko screamed.

"Watch out!" Tsubasa dived in front of her and the ball hit him hard on his face and he stumbled to the ground, which injured his left ankle and his nose was bleeding. Kumiko saw everything, how he sacrificed himself for her sake. She looked at Tsubasa's direction, who was still down, touching his sore nose. Shirou rolled his eyes. "Darn luck!"

"Shirou! I saw everything! Using your Alice to injure someone, come with me and your gang to the student principal!" the teacher exclaimed. "Misaki, please accompany Tsubasa to the clinic!" Misaki nodded.

Kumiko stood up and ran up to Tsubasa, whose nose stopped bleeding. She knelt down beside him and looked at his injured leg. She felt guilty for what happened. Misaki and Kumiko helped him stand up.

"I'm sorry you got hurt saving me!" Kumiko bowed down shyly. "I am really sorry!" she looked at him with teary eyes.

"Come on Kumi! It's all right! And besides if that ball hit you, everyone including Shirou's gang's going to tease you for being a weak person!" Tsubasa smiled and then winced in pain. There was a scratch on his cheek.

"Sorry! But you don't have to save me!" Kumiko wiped her teary eyes with her muddy hands.

"I'll save you of course you're my friend Kumi and besides, someone who is delicate as you shouldn't get hurt! Don't worry I'll always protect you!" he smiled. Kumiko blushed. She looked at his eyes, who were telling the truth. She was thunder struck, she thought Tsubasa was an ice prince, a cold hearted person, but when he spoke to her, he sounded like a real nice person. She liked him even better. She smiled at him and she and Misaki accompanied him to the clinic.

"_So this is the true Tsubasa! The boy I liked and will always like!"_ Kumiko thought, smiling to herself, happy of what her true feelings were, happy she met him!

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. The Red Moon Festival Part1

**Gakuen Alice**

**When the Last Teardrop Falls**

**By:**

**Laurasia MoonShadow**

**Chapter 3: The red moon Festival (Part 1) **

**Maiden in Distress**

Every year there is a festival being celebrated only at Alice Academy at a full moon of February. It is called the "Red Moon Festival". There is a history behind it, it started as a plain moon festival, where everyone dress up like enchanted creatures, like fairies, goblins, witches, gnomes, giants to make a twist to the celebration. At the struck of midnight it is said that the silver moon will become a red moon and whoever proposes to the one he or she loves will be return. At the Alice academy, everyone wears costumes and a matching mask, and at the struck of midnight they will remove it. For all the students at Alice Academy, the proposing part of the festival is always done, especially to the ones who are desperate for love.

Everyone is busy preparing for the festival, a few more hours, and the celebration will begin. Kumiko is walking inside the library to spend the hours remaining for the opening of the festival. She didn't love festivals and she hated wearing those heavy costumes, but there is something she must do in that festival, she has to sing solo before midnight strike.

"This sucks!" she sat down on a chair, which was located at the last row of table of the library. They were only four people inside the library, excluding the librarian. There are two students higher than her year, one an elementary student and her.

She took a thick book from the shelf on the left wing and scanned for information about the "Red Moon Festival". She found it and skimmed through the pages. She found the story interesting and started reading her way to pass the time away.

"This festival sounds great!" she smiled and placed the book on the table. She looked around and saw only her and the librarian is left inside the room. She looked at the wall watch. One more hour before the big celebration. She sighed, borrowed the book and went out to reminisce before practicing her solo at her room.

She was walking near the fountain, when Tsubasa came up to her. He was with Misaki, who has been to central town to buy her costume. Misaki was clinging on Tsubasa's right arm. Kumiko felt weird, jealous of what she's seeing before her. She smiled weakly and walked off. But before she is halfway to the dormitory, Tsubasa called out to her.

"Kumi! Will you be my date tonight?" he asked.

Kumiko looked at him with a stunned look, she nodded and blushed light pink. "Yes!"

Misaki saw her thunder struck expression and she smirked. _"I have a plan for this love birds!"_ Misaki giggled.

**_At Kumiko's room…_**

She rampaged for a perfect outfit that night, but couldn't find the perfect dress. She slumped back on her bed and curled like a cat. She is not going to the ball after all, all was left for her is her dress for her solo singing later. She sighed and looked at the window. There was a perfect full moon and stars twinkle like diamonds, the skies were blue in color and the air was filled with sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms. She looked at her watch and jumped up from her bed.

"There is one more hour before central town closes! I have enough money here for the costume! I'll go there!" she exclaimed and run off to catch the bus for central town. The Festival is opening real soon.

On her way to the bus, Misaki saw her and sneaked up to her on the back seat. She looked at Kumiko. Who was acting real overwrought. She looked at her watch and giggled. "Okay! I'll do the plan now!" she smirked.

A few minutes later, they board out of the bus; they are finally in Central town. Misaki followed Kumiko, who went inside a costume store. She was going to buy a fairy costume. It was colored pink with silver raffles and gold laces. She also bought a pair of silver fairy wings and a flower head dress. She also bought a black mask to match her perfect outfit. After that she went outside to buy something to drink.

They finally reached the dormitory and on time for the opening of the festival. Kumiko was really anxious and went on to her room to change. When she was on her room, Misaki locked her door from outside and placed a lock and hid away the key. Misaki grinned and hurriedly went to her room to change.

"What a perfect plan! Now its Tsubasa's turn to rescue his maiden!" she smirked. She left her room with the key and looked for Tsubasa, who was talking to some of their boy classmates.

"Hey! You're looking dashing!" Misaki exclaimed. She was wearing an 18th century Victorian dress with her hair curled up. She looked stunning as well. A guy came up to her and asked her for a dance. She said yes and they danced away amongst the crowd.

_**Back to Kumiko's room…**_

She was already done and she finished practicing her song. She turned on the knob, but the door won't open. She banged on her door and then she realized she was locked in. she screamed for anybody on the floor, but everyone was already at the festival grounds. She looked on her window and saw noone strolling near the building. She began to worry; Tsubasa may think she ran off on her first date. She sat on her bed and tears fell down from her elegant jade orbs.

"Why me?" she sobbed silently and a tear fell down on her velvet dress.

_**Back to the festival grounds…**_

Tsubasa looked at his watch. He was wearing a prince costume with a silver mask to match his perfect outfit. He saw Misaki and came up to her. Misaki was busy chatting with her mysterious guy that she forgot all about her plan. She shrugged her shoulders and left for another dance under the starlit skies.

"Where is she?' he asked himself, looking everywhere. He knows that she isn't there because is she is there she will definitely came up to him.

He walked out of the festival grounds and went to their dormitory to look for her there. He saw a single lighted room on the east wing. He walked inside the dorm and climbed up the stairs to the floor the lighted room was.

He walked up to that room and knocked on the door twice. "Kumi, are you here?" he asked from the other side.

Kumiko heard him and run up to the door. She banged on her door and cried. "Tsubasa? Are you there?" she asked frantically.

"Yeah! Why are still there?" he asked, looking at the lock on her door.

"My door's locked! Can you open it for me?" she asked, her silent sobs stopped.

" I can't! There's a lock and I don't have a key for it!" Tsubasa shouted, trying to unlock the lock with the key of his room.

"Please Tsubasa…" she cried once again and fell on her floor, trying to turn the knob.

"Don't worry Kumi, I'll get you out!" he exclaimed, banging on her door. "Move away!" he said.

Kumiko knew what he was doing. He was going to knock the darn door down. She walked up to her bed and stood beside it, waiting for what he's going to do. A few minutes later, she heard her door knocked down and Tsubasa walked inside, where a sobbing Kumiko is. He walked up to her. "Don't worry! I'll take full responsibility for your wrecked door!" he smiled.

Kumiko looked at him and a hand strolled down her cheeks. Tsubasa wiped her tears and stroked her hair gently. "You look beautiful!" he smiled. Kumiko' s eyes widened and she hugged him without a second thought.

Tsubasa was thunder struck. He looked at the lovely girl hugging him and wetting his blouse with her salty tears. He smiled and hugged her back. "Didn't I tell you…. I'll be your protector!" he exclaimed and patted her back gently. "So don't cry my pretty maiden!"

Kumiko blushed and her heart pounded hard. She tightens her hug and sobbed silently under his soft caress. She felt warm underneath his warm embrace. She smiled sweetly. "Oh Tsubasa…" she whispered silently, smelling his sweet perfume that made her blush even more.

She let her hug go and looked up to him. "Sorry" she said and wiped the tears on her eyes.

"It's alright! Shall we go to the festival?" he asked, offering his hand to the lovely lady. He took her hand and they both went out of her room and proceeded to the festival, giggling as they make their was to the festival, the "Red Moon Festival".

**Please Read and Review! Thanks for the Reviews! Keep them coming!**


End file.
